snow
by boyxboyislove
Summary: A drabble prompt. Ratigan x Iago (Rattigo )
1. Chapter 1

Snow - A drabble prompt

It wasn't like Snow was something Iago had never seen before. Plenty of times the poor bird had been dragged around by Aladdin and Co to all kinds of arctic countries. He'd just never had to dress himself in the gear before. No genie this time. Ratigan had not prepared him for a London winter before. It came suddenly. Seemed like the day before was a nice warm day in the sunshine and then Bam!

- FREEZING WETTNESS.

Iago was not prepared for how chilled he became. One of those to-the-bone chills. He spent about a hour just standing in the kitchen, shivering before Ratigan came down stairs. The rat passed the freezing bird, paused at the stove to smile at the bird - a mocking smile ,before he went straight to the door. A gust of icy wind hit Iago like a train as the door was flung carelessly open. His feathers gathered little frost packets in their fibers.

'Are you cold, Bird?' Ratigan asked playing innocent. But he knew - that bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Iago managed to shoot him a piercing glare before he waddled over to the stove. A little bit of heat still sat there, warming the air surrounding it.

The Rat sighed and shook his head with a string of tsks. He hoped the bird would leave now. It had been over half a year since this pest wandered over to London and evaded his tactics to trap him down in the sewers or have Felicia eat him.

But Iago lingered in the rattrap. For a week he did not leave his room, huddled under a mound of blankets. He had pillaged and commandeered ALL The bar's blankets for himself. Only then did the rat realize that the bird was clever enough to change the lock on his door.

' You could at least go outside and play if you wish to be so childish,Iago.' the rat called from the other side. The bird thought about it and frowned. " You can play with Snow? " he asked, sounding curious. The rat smiled slyly from behind the door. 'But of course.'

Iago's natural curiosity always did get the better of him. Soon he was out of the room, locking it behind him and glaring at Ratigan. The rat ended up being forced to lend out some of his clothes. He made sure to pick the oldest and most worn of the stack. It was expected that Iago would not return the coat nor the hat. Iago looked so ridiculous stuffed into a coat three sizes too large and a hat that covered his eyes.

Ratigan would come to treasure that memory later on. The bird almost seemed…what was the word? Adorable? No a gentlemouse such as himself would never use that word unless it was being used ironically. He was never allowed to mean it. Not a mouse of his class and sophistication. The proper term was ridiculous. Yes.

Iago stood outside, taloned feet buried in snow - just standing. 'You are aware that you are meant to do something when trying to play - I would hope you would know at least that much , Bird.' Ratigan called while making a haughty expression. "And what am I supposed to do? Are you a expert on Play'n , Rat?" Iago hissed. The gentlemouse had to bit his lower lip to keep himself from hissing back. A gentle man like him would never lose their tempter. The rat shook his head and crouched down, digging into the snow with his gloved paws. He formed a perfectly round ball of snow and stood. Iago blinked at him and fluttered closer. But then the rat launched said perfectly round ball into the birds face.

Splat! The bird flew backwards and coughed loudly. The rat's cruel laugh rang in his ears. Soon… Iago thought , very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow in - Another drabble prompt.

(( A sequel? ))

Iago was cold, yes definitely cold. Ratigan could tell be the suspicious disappearance of the blankets. He had to wear a coat over his suit to keep himself warm. A gentlemouse did not shiver, it was not becoming. A classless parrot like Iago could, however - shiver as much as he liked.

Stealing all the blankets was not something the rat was willing to live with. Not especially since they were trapped inside the rattrap. Hopefully for the time being. He had sent Fidget out - quite literally. If only that bat could manage to be useful.

Ratigan unhinged the door to Iago's room, smiling all the time that he stared at the parrot. His eyes were not smiling, unfortunately for the bird. After a nice little 'talk' , a quarter of the blankets were returned to the closet and Iago was missing a few feathers. That poor bird really needed to do something about the molting problem. All the rat did was flip over the bed and the bird flew up to the top of the window, perching on a curtain rod.

'Really now ,Iago.' Ratigan chided while setting the bed upright again, ' You mustn't fall apart over every little thing.' he added with a flicker of a sneer. The bird scowled down at his rat flat mate with a scoff. "Little?! " He repeated, "We're go'n to end up dy'n in here! Like In India!" he was shouting from the top where it was safe. Ratigan seemed to flinch at the word. He remembered being trapped like this before, only last time it was hotter. 'That was different' he interjected, squinting up at the bird.

'In any case, You are not trapped. ' Iago seemed to freeze in that moment. The rat didn't notice or at least was very skilled at pretending not to. ' You can fly away. Leave me here to my fate.' he continued. Iago slowly, very deliberately dropped his gaze down and stared at the rat. He looked as though the thought of leaving never occurred to him. But it must have. Ratigan was not accustomed to this reaction. He had expected the parrot to shout ' okay' and then fly out the window.

"I should go get help…" Iago said, after a uncharacteristically long pause. "You don't want to be stuck with me for another week." he added, fluttering in the air and looking nervous.

If Ratigan had known what thoughts went through Iago's head. Surely the rat would have laughed again.


End file.
